1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a thermal-chromatic device and a thermal-chromatic display apparatus incorporating carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
E-paper is a kind of display technology without back light module. At present, E-paper technology is mainly based on electrophoresis, wherein electric particles are used. The movement of the electric particles allows different images to be formed in the display. However, e-paper is still restricted to black and white images and cannot show color images.
What is needed, therefore, is a display device without back light module that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.